


Herbata z aromatem smutku

by Shathrenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth
Summary: Syriusz płacze, a Remus pije swoją czarną herbatę i wspomina. Jeden z nich nie ma pojęcia o śmierci Jamesa i Lily Potterów, a drugi... drugi czuje ją aż zanadto.





	Herbata z aromatem smutku

Dopiero kiedy widzi dom Potterów, a raczej to, co z niego zostało, uderza go ogrom tego wszystkiego co się wydarzyło. Tego, że Lily Evans Potter nie żyje. Uśmiech już nie rozjaśni jej twarzy, nie będzie chowała wazonów przez maleńkim Harrym, siejącym zniszczenie na swojej miotle, nie spojrzy na swojego męża z czułością. James Potter, który był dla niego jak brat bardziej niż jego prawdziwy brat, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jedyna osoba, która zawsze go rozumiała, zawsze potrafiła pocieszyć, a także rozśmieszyć, osoba, z którą dzielił swoje smutki i żale, chwile euforii i prawie całe swoje życie — ta osoba również jest martwa. Nie żyje. Nie roześmieje się. Nie pocałuje Lily, nie będzie bawiła się z Harrym. Nie będzie mogła narzekać, że musi ograniczać wypady z przyjaciółmi na piwo kremowe z powodu zwiększonej ochrony. Ochrony, która nie miała większego sensu, bo dokonali złego wyboru.  
Syriusz czuje się, jakby kawałek jego serca został wyrwany siłą z jego piersi. Zwłaszcza, że wie, przez kogo to się stało. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas… Nigdy w życiu nie zaproponowałby, żeby to Glizdogon został Strażnikiem. Przypomina sobie o Remusie, tym miłym, spokojnym, zawsze pomocnym Remusie, od którego się odcięli i czuje ukłucie winy. Podejrzewali kogoś, kto pewnie nigdy nie pomyślałby o służeniu Voldemortowi, a oddali życie Potterów w ręce zdrajcy.  
I najgorsze jest to, że dało się temu zapobiec! To on namówił Jamesa. _To ty go zabiłeś_ , mówi głos w tyle jego głowy. _To wszystko twoja wina._ Okropna jest świadomość, że te słowa są prawdziwe. To jego wina.  
Czuje, że deszcz spływający po jego policzkach miesza się z łzami. Syriusz nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio płakał. Zwykle nie pokazywał uczuć. Albo zwyczajnie nie miał powodów do wylewania łez, bo nie dotknęło go nic, co można by porównywać do dzisiejszej tragedii. Przemyka mu przez myśl, że musi wyglądać żałośnie. Mężczyzna z długimi, splątanymi przez wiatr włosami, stojący przed zrujnowanym domem, cały drżący, opierający się o swój motor — nie tak jak zwykle nonszalancko, tylko z braku sił — z całą mokrą od deszczu i łez twarzą.  
Deszcz wypełnił cały jego świat. Brutalnie wtargnął do poukładanego miejsca i zniszczył fasady przyjaźni, na której opierało się prawie całe jego życie, zalał niemal wszystko, co kochał.

Przez ścianę wody widzi zbliżającą się postać. Przez głowę przemyka mu myśl, że to może jeden z mugolskich chuliganów, który ma chrapkę na jego motor. W porządku, niech sobie go weźmie. I najlepiej niech go uderzy w twarz. Syriusz ma wielką ochotę dostać w twarz, najlepiej tyle razy, żeby stracić przytomność.  
Okazuje się jednak, że to tylko Hagrid, stary, poczciwy gajowy, który jest w chyba gorszym stanie od samego Syriusza, a przynajmniej tak wygląda. Black przez chwilę jest wściekły. Jakim prawem Hagrid, który nie poznał Jamesa i Lily w takim stopniu jak on, płacze i przeżywa bardziej? Jakim prawem osoba, stojąca obok niego, zanosi się płaczem, skoro to jego świat się zawalił? Nie myśli racjonalnie, skacze od wściekłości do rozpaczy.  
Przez chwilę wie, co chce zrobić. Powinien wziąć małego Harry’ego i naprawić swój błąd, wychować go i dać mu miłość, której nie będą w stanie dać mu James i Lily Potterowie, bo on na to nie pozwolił. Wydarł siłą, chociaż przecież wcale nie chciał! Jednak nie może zrobić nawet tego. Wyraźne rozkazy Albusa Dumbledore’a. Myśli o siostrze Lily, Petunii, która nienawidziła młodszej Evans i o tym, jak taka osoba będzie wychowywała syna Jamesa Pottera. Ma ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy lub zacząć krzyczeć do utraty tchu. Słyszy słowa, które mają go pocieszyć, ale to nie pomaga.  
— W takim razie motor. Weź chociaż motor — mówi zrezygnowanym tonem, a jego własne słowa dochodzą do niego jakby z oddali. Ma ochotę znowu się rozpłakać. — Weź motor, mi nie będzie potrzebny — powtarza.  
Potem Hagrid odchodzi z motorem i Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a Syriusz siada na ziemi. Nie obchodzi go, że leje deszcz i wszystko będzie miał zabłocone, właściwie to niemal nic go nie obchodzi. Siedzi i patrzy na dom, w którym jego najlepszy przyjaciel wraz ze swoją żoną mieli odnaleźć szczęście.

*

Remus siedzi i pije ciepłą, mocną i solidnie posłodzoną czarną herbatę, jak zazwyczaj o tej godzinie. Tej nocy samotność nie doskwiera mu tak bardzo, chłopak zdobywa się nawet na lekki uśmiech, który zobaczą tylko ponure ściany jego pokoju. Czuje jakiś dziwny wewnętrzny spokój, ciepło rozlewające się od środka, które nie ma nic wspólnego z herbatą, tak przynajmniej mu się wydaje. Dawno się tak nie czuł. Zazwyczaj spędzał wieczory z gorącym kubkiem w ręce, rozmyślając o właściwie wszystkim, byle nie o wspomnieniach. Unikał wspomnień jak tylko się dało, z obawy o swoją reakcję. A nuż napisałby list do Jamesa z pytaniem o to, jak z ich synkiem. Albo odwiedził Syriusza. Oczywiście zapominając, że odsunęli się od niego, tak jakby nie chcieli go znać. Jakby „mały futerkowy problem” przestał być mały, jakby on sam im się znudził. Nie miał do nich większego żalu, w końcu przyjaźnienie się z likantropem musiało być cholernie męczące. No, może jednak ma trochę żalu, tylko trochę. Za nic nie może wyrzucić z głowy ich wspólnego widoku, a to boli jeszcze bardziej.  
Na samą myśl o Syriuszu jego serce bije mocniej. Normalnie przeraziłby się własnymi myślami i próbował zalać skutki herbatą. Tej nocy tak nie jest. Uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej, gdy schyla się do szafki, odgarnia śmieci i wyjmuje album. Ściera kurz z ciemnej okładki rękawem swojego swetra i otwiera księgę wspomnień.

_— No dalej, uśmiechnij się. — Remus śmieje się wesoło do Syriusza, stojącego nieopodal. Ten marszczy brwi._  
_— Nie ufam tym mugolskim urządzeniom._  
_Odgarnia swoje czarne włosy z czoła i przenosi podejrzliwy wzrok na Remusa._  
_— Dlaczego nie zrobimy tego tradycyjnie?_  
_— Właśnie dlatego, że to tradycyjne._  
_Lupin uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Naciska parę guziczków i podbiega do Syriusza._  
_— Trzy, dwa, jeden, uśmiechnij się!_  
_Nie uśmiecha się, więc parę dni później mogą śmiać się z jego naburmuszonej miny. Jest cudownie — siedzą razem na ciepłej trawie i przyglądają się efektom niezbyt udanej sesji, zajadając czekoladki._

Remus czuje, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu, ale jest szczęśliwy, wspominając. Przez głowę przemyka mu tytuł piosenki mugolskiego zespołu, którego płyty Syriusz tak lubił. _Coming back to life._ Właśnie tak się teraz czuje. Jakby wracał do życia, budził się z bardzo długiego i nieprzyjemnego snu. Żałuje, że nie może włączyć piosenki, czy po prostu posiedzieć ze swoim przyjacielem. A raczej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, przynajmniej w przeszłości. Lupin nie do końca chce wiedzieć, jak byłoby teraz, jakie skutki przyniosłoby spotkanie w tym momencie, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że ma na nie ochotę.

Słyszy pukanie do swoich drzwi, więc odkłada album na fotel, na którym siedział, wstaje i przechodzi przez pokój. Marszczy nos, stwierdza, że koniecznie musi zrobić tutaj porządki, a następnie przekręca klucz w zamku. Drzwi się otwierają, a do jego mieszkania wtaczają się dwaj czarodzieje, widocznie chwiejący się, z pewnością za sprawą butelki ognistej whisky, którą jeden z nich trzyma w ręce.  
— Jesteś czarodziejem? — pyta się głośno ten po lewej, ubrany we wściekle żółtą szatę. Remus odruchowo robi krok w tył.  
— Daj spokój, Reg! — przerywa mu jego towarzysz, nieco grubszy, cały w fioletowych materiałach. Wybucha pijackim śmiechem. — Nawet mugole powinni się cieszyć, to wielki dzień! — Podnosi do ust butelkę. — Za Harry’ego Pottera!  
Lupin mruga z niedowierzaniem. Postanawia się odezwać.  
— Pottera? Tak jak James i Lily Potterowie?  
Przybysze wybałuszają niego oczy z zdumieniem.  
— Popatrz, to jednak nie mugol! Biedny James, biedna Lily… ale Voldemort jest pokonany. Za Harry’ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył! — Bierze kolejny łyk brązowozłotego napoju.  
— Jak to: pokonany? Co się stało z Potterami? — pyta, choć wcale nie jest pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź.  
Po jej otrzymaniu jest pewien, że nie chciał jej znać. Wiadomość sprawia, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie.  
Martwi. Nie żyją. Nie ma ich.  
Chwiejnym krokiem podchodzi do fotela, na którym wcześniej siedział i opiera się o niego. Mężczyzna o imieniu Reg chyba zaczyna się martwić, bo podążą za nim.  
— Chłopie, wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku, absolutnie nic. Kątem oka widzi otwartym album z kolejnym wspomnieniem

_James i Lily obejmują się ze śmiechem. Obok stoi Syriusz, patrząc na nich z rozbawieniem. Peter chowa nos w książce, zajadając słodycze._  
_— Glizdogonie, trochę w lewo, psujesz kadr! — odzywa się Remus, stojący przy aparacie, ale mówi to ze śmiechem, tak, żeby jego przyjaciel nie poczuł się urażony. On i tak robi nieszczęśliwą minę, chociaż nikt nie bierze tego na poważnie._  
_Lupin każe przesunąć się Syriuszowi, to w końcu ma być urocze zdjęcie pary. Ten tylko robi głupią minę i rzuca jakiś żart, a James zaczyna się śmiać tak, że okulary spadają mu z nosa, co z kolei rozbawia Lily. Gdy lampa aparatu błyska, wszyscy rozchylają swoje usta w szczerym uśmiechu._

To, w jaki brutalny sposób zostało im odebrane życie, uderza w Remusa jak fala. Spogląda na Rega, na którego twarzy maluje się autentyczne zmartwienie.  
— Nie — warczy. — Wyjdźcie z mojego domu, zanim wezmę do ręki różdżkę.  
— Staram się ci pomóc, gościu! — Unosi ręce w obronnym geście. Remus nadal się na niego patrzy wilkiem, więc ten odchodzi, mrucząc pod nosem „co za dziwak”.  
Gdy dwaj nieproszeni goście wychodzą, on pada na ziemię z szlochem.  
Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu spędza w ten sposób. W końcu łzy się kończą, a on sam czuje, że wyczerpał ich zapas na bardzo długo. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak w ogóle do tego doszło. Przecież musieli być jakoś ukryci, coś w rodzaju Zaklęcia Fideliusa. Musiał być również jakiś strażnik. Im dłużej o tym myśli, tym bardziej oczywista wydaje się odpowiedź, a równocześnie tak bardzo niechciana!  
_To nie może być prawda_ , powtarza, z początku w myślach, potem szeptem, a potem na cały głos. W jego głowie coraz wyraźniej formuje się obraz chłopaka, z którym spędził tyle chwil, którego kochał najbardziej na świecie, który wbija swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi nóż w plecy.  
Znowu ma ochotę płakać.

Po paru minutach, a może godzinach, ponownie słychać pukanie do drzwi. Tym razem zamierza je zignorować. Ostatnio, gdy je otworzył, wieści złamały mu serce. Nie chce wiedzieć co stałoby się tym razem. Nie rusza się z miejsca.  
Pukanie jednak nie ustaje. Remus przeklina pod nosem natrętnych sąsiadów czy niespodziewanych gości i wstaje. Bierze do ręki różdżkę, na wypadek, gdyby znowu przyszli pijani czarodzieje i rusza w stronę drzwi. Wszystko teraz ma odcienie szarości, jeszcze bardziej szarej i ponurej, niż zwykle. Wzdycha ciężko i uchyla drzwi.  
— Przepraszam ba… — Słowa zamierają mu na ustach, kiedy widzi, kto postanowił go odwiedzić.  
Syriusz nie wygląda tak jak kiedyś. Wtedy z przystojnej twarzy chłopaka nie schodziła radość na dłużej niż parę minut, jego czarne loki zawsze były idealnie wypielęgnowane, a oczy wesoło błyskały. Teraz włosy ma splątane, a on sam emanuje przeraźliwą rozpaczą.  
— Lunatyku… — chrypi.  
Remus nie odpowiada. Tak dawno nikt nie nazwał go tym pseudonimem, że teraz nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. To dziwne uczucie — przez chwilę zapomina o tym, o czym przed chwilą rozmyślał. Po prostu patrzy na Syriusza, który na jego oczach rozsypuje się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Zabiłem ich — ten szlocha. — To ja zabiłem Jamesa Pottera.  
Dziwne wrażenie odchodzi w dal, zastępuje je wściekłość.  
— Przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby się pochwalić czy pożalić? — mówi, sam zaskoczony mocą w swoim głosie. Znowu czuje, że płacze. Zaskakujące. Myślał, że więcej łez nie da rady wylać.  
— Remi… zrozum mnie, zrozum mnie, proszę. — Jego głos drży, Syriusz nie ma zamiaru tego ukrywać. Nie tym razem, nie przed tą osobą.  
— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — warczy Lupin w odpowiedzi. Zapada cisza, którą ponownie przerywa: — Powiedz mi, jak mam cię zrozumieć? Spędziłem z tobą najcudowniejsze chwile swojego życia, potem zniknąłeś bez słowa, tak jakby coś ci się stało, chociaż doskonale wiedziałem, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Znudziłem ci się? Trzeba było mi to powiedzieć. Teraz przychodzisz i mówisz, że zabiłeś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jak mam cię zrozumieć? Jak w ogóle _mogę_ cię zrozumieć? — Z każdym słowem mówi coraz ciszej, ostatnie słowa wypowiada szeptem.  
Syriusz dalej płacze, niemal dławi się łzami. To zaczyna denerwować. Jakim prawem ten zdrajca, kłamca, _morderca_ wylewa z siebie tyle łez? Powinien cieszyć się swoim dziełem. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby Black cieszył się swoim dziełem.  
— Powinienem cię zabić — odzywa się Remus. — Wziąć tę różdżkę, którą trzymam w dłoni, przystawić do twojego gardła i wyszeptać zaklęcie. — Robi krok do przodu, wyciąga swoją drżącą dłoń, w której trzyma różdżkę. — Powinienem to zrobić.  
— Nikt nie miałby ci tego za złe — odpowiada ledwo słyszalnym, lekko zachrypniętym szeptem.  
Remus robi jeszcze jeden krok do przodku i spełnia swoją obietnicę, a przynajmniej jej część — przykłada różdżkę do szyi chłopaka. Syriusz przestaje płakać i zamyka oczy. Wie, że to irracjonalne, ale w tym momencie czuje spokój, jakiego nie czuł od dawna. Kawałek drewna wrzyna mu się w szyję, jego ubrania nadal ociekają deszczem, a ciepła dłoń Remusa mocno przytrzymuje go do ściany, ale w tym momencie czuje się lepiej niż przez ostatnie parędziesiąt dni.  
Lupin zaś wręcz przeciwnie. Czuje się gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Potterów. Już nie chce odbierać nikomu życia, ma ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Przed jego oczami pojawiają się sceny z czasów Hogwartu, kiedy wszystko było kolorowe. Oczywiście widmo Voldemorta krążyło nad nimi już wtedy, ale nikt nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Wszystkich zaprzątały żarty i nauka, wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby Voldemort był tylko złą postacią z bajki, którą opowiada się dzieciom na dobranoc. Myśli o tym, jak czuł się na piątym roku. Niepewność, tego rodzaju niepewność, która jest najgorszą rzeczą na świecie. Doskonale pamięta dotyk ust Syriusza na jego ustach, pamięta słowa, jakie szeptali sobie do ucha po nocach. Pamięta wszystkie żarciki, jakie do siebie rzucali na lekcjach, nawet te najgłupsze i najbardziej nieodpowiednie. Teraz na myśl o tym, że ma zabić osobę, którą tak bardzo kochał, robi mu się niedobrze.  
— Po prostu mi to wyjaśnij.  
Syriusz spogląda mu prosto w nadal błyszczące i zaczerwienione od łez oczy, a potem zaczyna mówić swoim ochrypniętym i zmęczonym głosem.  
— Już jakiś czas temu Dumbledore powiedział Jamesowi, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto ma ich na oku. Że jeśli nie ukryją się dobrze, ten szybko ich znajdzie i — głos mu się łamie — zabije. — Wzdycha, tak jakby ta mała cząstka opowieści sprawiła mu wielki ciężar. — Powiedział, że im pomoże i rzuci Zaklęcie Fideliusa na ich dom. Tylko do tego zaklęcia trzeba strażnika.  
— Wiem, jak działa to zaklęcie, Syriuszu — wtrąca Remus, ale prędko tego żałuje, widząc, jak ten ledwo dostrzegalnie zaczyna się garbić.  
— Zaproponował, że to on zostanie strażnikiem… a James powiedział, że chyba wolałby… on chyba wolałby, żebym to był ja — mówi coraz szybciej, ale Remus nie chce więcej, usłyszał już wystarczająco.  
— Czyli jest tak jak myślałem — wyrzuca z siebie powoli słowa. — Zaufali ci… a ty pobiegłeś do Czarnego Pana, do V-Voldemorta i zdradziłeś im sekret. — Dopiero, gdy wypowiada te słowa, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo pragnął, by to wszystko okazało się nieprawdziwe. — Dałeś mu cynk, zabiłeś ich. Zabiłeś Jamesa i Lily Potterów! — krzyczy. — A teraz siedzisz u mnie w mieszkaniu, płacząc, chociaż powinieneś gnić w Azkabanie!  
Z oczu Syriusza znowu ciekną łzy, kręci głową.  
— Nie. Nie… naprawdę tak myślisz? — Spogląda z bólem na chłopaka, siedzącego naprzeciwko niego. — Boże, nie. James był dla mnie jak brat, ja nigdy w życiu… Ja… zaproponowałem… to znaczy… powiedzieliśmy Dumbledore’owi, że to ja jestem strażnikiem, żeby to mnie szukali. Tak, żeby nikt nie spodziewał się, kto naprawdę nim jest.  
— Zaraz. — Remus marszczy brwi.  
— Zaproponowałem Jamesowi, żeby to Peter nim był. On się upierał… — przestaje mówić, oddycha ciężko. — Ale go namówiłem. To miał być podstęp, a tymczasem… Oddałem jego życie w ręce zdrajcy. A oni są martwi, przeze mnie! — Ostatnie słowa brzmią tak ciężko i dosadnie, że obydwaj przez następne parę chwil się nie odzywają.  
— Więc, tak, zabiłem Lily i Jamesa Potterów — odzywa się w końcu Syriusz. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym cofnąć czas.  
Remus też chce cofnąć czas. Chce wrócić do Hogwartu i sprawić, żeby James i Syriusz nigdy nie poznali Petera, nie zaprzyjaźnili się z nim. To on ich ze sobą zapoznał. Zaczyna mieć teraz wyrzuty sumienia. Jest też kolejny powód, dla którego chciałby wrócić do szkoły. Po prostu Syriusz. Zamiast jednak mówić mu o tym wszystkim, co czuje, po prostu spogląda w jego oczy. Kiedyś uwielbiał je obserwować, to, jak zmieniają się, w zależności od nastroju chłopaka. Zazwyczaj były po prostu niebieskie. Teraz są ciemne, a w tej ciemności czai się rozpacz.  
— To nie twoja wina — szepcze ledwo słyszalnie. Syriusz podnosi na niego wzrok.

Żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia, jak to się dzieje, ale chwilę później stoją na środku pokoju, całując się namiętnie. Każdy dotyk ust, jaki Remus czuje na swoim ciele, smakuje rozpaczą, ale także pasją. To nic z tych pocałunków, jakie przeżywali w Hogwarcie — na błoniach, w opuszczonym dormitorium, przy stoliku w Hogsmeade. Nie, teraz jest całkowicie inaczej. Na chwilę odrywają się, żeby złapać oddech.  
— Tęskniłem za tobą, Lunatyku.  
— Ja też, Łapo. Ja też.  
I chociaż tragedia, jaką przeżywają, jest okropna, ta chwila pozwala o niej chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć. Potem świat znowu zrobi się czarny i mokry od deszczu, ale w tym momencie nie chcą o tym myśleć. Są tylko oni, stopniowo oddalający się smutek i namiętne pocałunki.


End file.
